It's Right
by twistiek
Summary: It's right, just not right now.   Elena processes her feelings for Damon, realizing she's done fighting her desire for him. Rated M for a reason!  D/E one-shot.


**Wow, I know…I'm actually writing and posting on ff again. Shocker! I fully planned on writing more this semester but having and a toddler and FT job kinda take it outta ya. :/ For example, I wrote this on Friday and just got around to editing and posting...on Monday. Le sigh.  
><strong>

**I am so sorry to my readers of "Summer Steam." I keep meaning to reread my story and update but alas, there is no time. I hope this will allow any of my readers to forgive me. **

**I love love love this season of TVD! They're throwing Delena fans some much-needed nuggets of love. I pray it doesn't end too soon but until then we can soak it up, right? This story came to me. I wrote it in a day, life-choas and all. It is the longest one shot I've ever written but I had a lot of fun writing this today! I hope you like it!**

**Takes place after 312: The Ties that Bind so spoiler-ish if you haven't watched season 3. Also some lovely lines that link to past D/E talks this season if you obsess over TVD like me.**

**Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine...or they'd be like bunnies in every episode! These words are mine so go get your own!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"That's enough!" I shouted at Caroline. "I don't want to discuss this."<p>

My blonde friend pouted at me as she plopped on my bed. "But Elena, you _kissed_ Damon. You have to give me details!"

"No, I'm mad Bonnie told you in the first place." I crossed my arms in front of me, wishing Damon would have thought twice about blurting to Bonnie that we kissed. And Bonnie telling Caroline, really what was she thinking? Ugh.

"I mean does this mean it's really over between you and Stefan? Does Stefan know? Oh my god, are you and Damon like an actual thing now?" Caroline continued to gush, ignoring the last 5 minutes of her asking to drop it. However asking Caroline to stop gossiping was like asking Damon to stop his flirting eyes. Great, now I was thinking about Damon's eyes…and lips and oh, NO. I will not go down that road. I nearly growled at Caroline but before I could verbally respond she started up again. "I wonder if Stefan will even care or if he'll just be like 'uh, whatever I'll be off torturing Klaus if you need me ' and all," Caroline said with her best Stefan impression.

I was supposed to be mad but who couldn't laugh at that? I fought back a giggle and rolled my eyes. I took a deep breath and did something I knew I'd probably regret. I began to tell Caroline the truth. "Actually, that's pretty accurate. I told Stefan and he didn't even say anything."

Caroline's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her perfect little head. "WHAT? Sit down now, we're ordering a pizza and breaking out the ice cream and you're going to tell me everything. Start at the part where you kissed him!" She beamed.

I sat down, legs crossed on the bed, sighing. "Caroline. I did not kiss Damon. He kissed me…" I trailed off thinking about it all over again. Feeling a gripping desire overtake my mind and body. It was ridiculous what he did to me. "…I just didn't smack him away this time."

"So, what was it like? Was there tongue?"

"Caroline, ugh, no. If you keep it up I'm going to go silent again."

She held her hands in the air. "Ok, ok…go ahead and tell me."

"It was gentle but with a sort of desperate want behind it." I finally explained. "I don't know. Jeremy had just been compelled, I wasn't in the right frame of mind but it was nice." I lied fully knowing that kiss had nothing to do with Jeremy. It was like a terrible storm was brewing between Damon and I and that kiss was just the first gust of wind. I told myself it wouldn't go any further, I was still in love with Stefan, well the old Stefan, but I knew the downpour was on the horizon.

"Wow. Well I think you two could be good together." Caroline replied, taking hold of my teddy bear in her lap.

"Really?" I said, honestly surprised.

"Yeah, I mean I think you're fully aware of what comes with falling in love with Damon Salvatore but look at what happened to Stefan. Hell, look at what happened with Tyler and I. When you love someone you love them in the moment because that's all you have."

I looked at my friend as my face fell. "I'm sorry about Tyler, Caroline. I wish there was something we could do."

"The point is Elena, if you like Damon…even just a little…then go for it." Caroline said, putting her hand on my arm.

I nodded, "I'll consider it. Thanks." I wasn't about to tell Caroline exactly how I felt. Hell, that would mean I would have to admit to myself how I felt. I needed more distractions. I needed to go hit something at Alaric's apartment. Maybe I'd go over to the boarding house and punch Stefan. That might make things better. I grinned at the thought. "How about we take a rain check on our girl night. I have some studying to do and then I'm going to crash. It's been a long day."

"Sure, I should get home too." Caroline said, relinquishing my teddy bear and walking to the doorway.

"See you tomorrow?" I confirmed.

"Sure, we'll do lunch." Caroline smiled and then left the room. Shortly after I heard the front door close behind her.

I decided to go watch a movie in the living room to avoid thinking about Caroline's advice. My schoolwork was neglected but who could worry about calculus at a time like this? Halfway into _The Time Traveler's Wife_ I realized what a poor movie choice I made and clicked off the TV. With Jeremy gone and Alaric at his place for the evening I realized how quiet the house was. What used to be so busy and loud had become lonely and desolate. Holding back tears I figured it was time I go to bed. The best thing about sleep was that you forgot your own life for a few hours, if you were lucky enough not to dream. Unfortunately, I wasn't always so lucky.

Nearly three hours later, well past the normal waking hours, I found myself staring at my ceiling, wide awake. I lay in bed, fighting my own thoughts hoping I could finally fall asleep. Anyone else in my situation may have been thinking about all the events from the past few days…Bonnie's mom, more Klaus drama, Stefan being a jerk again. Nope, I was telling myself not to think about the one person I couldn't STOP thinking about for the past few weeks. Even _thinking_ his name made my breath catch in my throat, and in a good way. No, NOT good. Grrr, Elena.

I glanced at the clock…3am, too late to go over to Alaric's. Damon would kill me if I went for a run this late without his "protection." Maybe I could go all meth-addict and scrub the house.

I found myself tiptoeing across my bedroom floor in the dark, old habits die hard I suppose. I was alone. I could have run across the room with the light on screaming at the top of my lungs and no one would have cared. Before I knew what I was doing I was back in bed, texting Damon.

You up? –I texted.

I locked the screen and laid the phone next to me, closing my eyes. What was I doing? Before I could answer myself in my head my phone buzzed. I flipped it over and opened the text.

_The dead never sleep. ;) _

I chided myself mentally for feeling all fluttery over a text. They're just letters Elena, get a hold of yourself. As I was thinking of what to text back the screen lit up again.

_Everything ok? _

Yeah, just can't get my mind to shut off I guess. –I replied.

_I'll be right over._

I couldn't help but smile. I jumped out of bed and went into the bathroom to brush through my hair and swish some mouthwash around my mouth, all the time denying that it meant anything. I would do the same if Caroline or Bonnie were stopping by at 3am. Obviously.

I walked downstairs to make myself some hot tea while I waited for Damon. I was pulling a mug out of the cabinet when I whirled around and ran into a Damon-wall, nearly prompting a heart attack.

"God Damon," I huffed smacking his firm chest, "you know I _do_ own a doorbell."

He smirked, still invading my personal space. "Vampires don't use doorbells. Plus the front door was unlocked."

"Oh yeah," I said, moving to start the water to boil on the stove. "I forgot to follow Caroline out and lock it."

"Barbie was over? What for?" Damon asked as he leaned against the counter, unmistakably looking me over in my pjs. Maybe I should have thrown on a sweater, or some jeans instead of standing before him in my tank top and sheer pj shorts. Oops.

"She was filling me in on Tyler's progress." I replied, taking the box of tea bags out of the cupboard and setting them on the counter, leaning on the one opposite Damon.

"Progress?" He asked.

"Her dad is trying to break the sire bond."

"Her dad? Why am I just hearing about this?" Damon asked looking smug.

It was all I could do to keep from laughing at Damon's frustration at being left out of the loop. "It just happened and I believe you've been a tad busy with some coffins. How'd that go anyway?"

"Well we're still one step ahead of Klaus, so good." Damon shrugged.

I raised an eyebrow. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing. I have the super secret coffin so we're one step ahead still."

"I can tell when you're lying to me." I said, drawing my eyebrows together.

Damon took a step toward me. "Oh really?"

I tried to ignore what his proximity and voice did to my body. "Yes, your eyes change and you do this thing with your mouth."

"Elena, I had no idea you paid such close attention to my eyes, " Damon took another step forward and took a hold of my waist. "And my mouth."

I couldn't breathe; I'd forgotten how as I glanced from Damon's shining, steel blue eyes to his lips, which were slanted in a deep smirk. "I just, ugh…"

Before I could throw out a bullshit sentence of how I didn't pay attention to Damon's every move, he captured my lips with his own. Once again I found myself in a bewildering kiss with someone I knew better than kissing, or at least used to. I moved my hands from the counter behind me to Damon's shoulders. His grip on my hips tightened and it was all I could do to keep from moaning into his mouth, his perfect mouth.

I pulled away, breathless. "This isn't why I sent you a text."

"No, of course not." Damon moved back in and before I could stop myself my fingers were entwined in his hair and his tongue was exploring my mouth. This time he wasn't gentle, of course neither was I. The sexual tension between us snapped like an overstretched rubber band and my body took over, shutting out all rational thoughts. All I knew was I wanted this. I wanted Damon, all of him. Right. This. Fucking. Minute.

I pushed against him, molding our bodies together. Damon pushed right back and in a blink I was up against the fridge, my legs wrapped around his waist, his desire pressing right into mine. I'm embarrassed to say I probably appeared like I was dry humping the fuck out of him right up against my fridge…lights on and everything. I wasn't a prude but my past sexual experiences had been pretty traditional. Well if traditional includes having sex with vampires. It was nothing like the needy, animalistic foreplay that was going on at the moment.

Damon slipped his perfect hand under my shirt while his other one supported my weight, gripping my thigh. My skin nearly caught on fire under his touch and I wondered why I hadn't allowed him to do this before tonight. Oh yeah, I was in love with his brother and he sometimes acted like a psychopath. Nope, not gonna think about that now. I remembered Caroline's words and drown myself in the moment. It wasn't hard as Damon moved his mouth to my neck and began to toy at my exposed nipple with his thumb. I wondered if his face was changing and realized I didn't care, except that I wanted to see it. I wanted to see him lose himself with me. I wanted to know every part of him and claim him as my own.

"Wait," I said pushing at him until I was able to plan my feet on the kitchen floor. My God he looked sexy. His hair was all a mess from me devouring him and his eyes were dark with desire as a flash of hurt spread across his facial features.

"I know, I know…this isn't right. Blah blah blah." Damon began.

"No," I half giggled. He was so adorable when he was distraught. I took his face in my palm and made his eyes meet mine so he could see I wanted this too. Caroline was right. Life was too short. Just a few months ago Jenna would have been in this kitchen yelling at me for making out with Stefan's brother but secretly applauding me because he was so gorgeous. Klaus was just a scary name we told ourselves about, like a campfire story and Stefan was everything I thought I ever wanted. Who knows what would change tomorrow. I had taken a hold of my life when I said goodbye to the old Elena on that bridge with Matt. This was the new Elena, still alive because the vampire in front of me did everything in his power to keep me breathing. Tonight I was going to show him how much that meant to me. "I just thought we could go upstairs. I don't really want to do this against the fridge. Or on the island. Or the tile floor. K?" I blushed.

Damon looked shocked but pleased. "I might kill myself for this later but what changed?"

"I might kill you for this now." I began, stepping back into Damon's arms, still gazing into those perfect eyes of his. "I finally realized how much you mean to me." I began to trace his bottom lip with my thumb, wondering why we were still talking and hoping he'd do that vampire thing and whisk me away to my room. "So can we be done with the talking now?"

I captured Damon's lips with my own, set on showing him just what I wanted. As he moaned into my mouth I counted help but smile on the inside but abruptly he pulled away and I huffed in frustration.

"Don't get me wrong Elena," he began as he took his my face in his hands. "I want this. I want this more than you can imagine.

Doubtful, I thought. I can imagine exactly how much he wanted this. I imagined he wanted it because he'd thought about it every night since he'd met me but he had no clue I wanted it more because I had been _trying_ to do everything but think about it for just as long.

"You just have to know I'm not going to let you go after this. If Stefan wants you back I'll have to fight for you. If you decide you're done with both of us I'll still fight. After this you will be mine." He growled in the most possessively sexy way.

I was about to say screw it and just let him take me on the kitchen counter at that point but I still had some self restraint.

"Honestly, that's kind of the point. I'm done with Stefan. I've been done with him for a while. I've been fighting what I've felt for you for so long and I'm just exhausted from it. There's no sense in fighting what I know I want, what I need…what we both need." I answered in all seriousness.

A look I couldn't quite place flashed across Damon's face and the next thing I knew I was on my bed with a gorgeous man hovering over me and those steel blue eyes penetrating my soul. "Wow." I breathed.

"I'm just getting started sweetheart." Damon smirked and I smirked right back knowing I was in for a hell of a night, morning…whatever it was at this point.

We were back to kissing as I felt Damon's weight press upon me. I'd never felt safer in my entire life. I could have laid there for hours letting him explore my mouth as his hands roamed all over my body if I didn't have this pooling desire for him between my thighs. I wanted more and suddenly I knew that I would never have enough of Damon Salvatore. My desire for him was like his undead life, eternal.

His hand moved down my waist and slid underneath my short pajama shorts, teasing me by avoiding the area I needed him most. Damon broke away from our kiss and watched me as he pressed his thumb into my most sensitive spot. I couldn't help it, I whimpered like a stupid puppy and of course he smirked.

"I want to watch what I do to you. I'm not sure I'd believe it otherwise." He spoke.

"My god," I said, my eyes rolling toward the ceiling as his fingers continued to pleasure me.

"I want to watch you come undone, Elena. I see you walk around with this pent up sexual energy, I want to see it break." He teased.

"Keep it up," I breathed, "and you won't have to wait long."

I was so close to a feeling I'd hardly felt before with my short list of past sexual encounters but this was Damon of course. I shouldn't have been surprised that he was making me feel things I'd never experienced. He had a way of doing that and we still had our freaking clothes on.

"You're right, but not like this." He removed his hand and pulled me up to peel off my shirt. "I want to be inside you to feel you explode underneath me."

I sat up, my shirt removed as he gawked at me. I thought I was ready for this but suddenly, after his romantic words and soft touches I was a little dazed already. I wasn't expecting this version of Damon. I expected him to be as crude in bed as he was walking around in everyday life. I had no idea he'd be this…loving.

"Elena, you're so beautiful." His eyes roamed over me as I blushed.

"Nothing you haven't seen before." I said, fully aware I was exposed to him so of course I was becoming defensive. Its what I do. "Don't act like Katherine and I don't look identical."

Damon pushed me back over the bed, supporting himself while his lips began to make love to my exposed skin. "I never think of Katherine when I see you. In fact, I hadn't thought of her at all until you brought her up."

"Sorry, this I just a lot more intense than I expected." I sighed.

Damon pulled away. "We can stop anytime."

"No," I nearly shouted. Real smooth Elena, I thought. "No it's just that I guess I'm nervous."

Damon hovered over my ear, his sweet breath whispering against my skin. "I can tell. Your heart sounds like its about to explode."

"You've just been with so I _many_ women. I guess I feel inadequate." I took a deep breath again. Trying to calm myself. I'm sure my rapid pulse wasn't helping Damon keep his composure either.

"If I could take it all back for 150 years with you I would. Hell or even just one night with you, I would." Damon took both of my breasts in his palms and began kissing my neck as I felt myself relax a bit. "Don't be nervous Elena. Just you wanting me is more than adequate."

I hummed in satisfaction at his words and ministrations and with every kiss I could feel my inhibitions slipping away. I helped Damon out of his shirt and ogled his chest for a brief moment before I began wiggling out of the reminder of my clothes. Damon growled at my naked form and I giggled as I rolled over, straddling Damon's waist.

"These have got to go." I said, pulling at his jeans. I undid his fly as he kicked them off. "Commando huh?"

Damon shrugged and flashed me a cocky smile as I shimmied down his body, gripping his manhood. "Elena." He groaned.

I tightened my grip and began pumping my hand up and down; watching his face and smiling at the effect it had on him. "Maybe I want to watch you come undone too."

I leaned down and took him into my mouth, still a bit surprised at his size. It wasn't the first time I'd seen Damon naked, but being flashed it quite different then being up close and getting a chance to actually hold him in my grip. Lets just say two vampire brothers are not made equal.

As I continued to work my magic on Damon I heard him growl and felt him tense underneath me as his fingers lost themselves in my hair. "Elena," he groaned.

I hummed and smiled, happy I was able to please him thus far.

"Oh fuck," he moaned, gripping my shoulders and pulling me up to meet his eyes. The next thing I knew we were flipped over and Damon was gazing down at me.

"What's wrong?" I crinkled my forehead.

"Nothing, I'm just not going to lose it while I'm in your mouth. You deserve better than that. I can be better for you." He said with a look of concern.

"I deserve you. You, just like this. This is what I want." I said, stroking his face. I could stare at him for hours.

Damon poised himself at my aching entrance as I lifted my hips toward him, silently encouraging him.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded because I was and if I expressed that right now with anything more than a nod I'd end up crying like a baby in his arms…not exactly sexy. "Please." I added because I was sure I was going to burst into flames if he didn't ravage me at that exact moment.

Damon planted his lips on mine as we became one and I sighed because I'd never felt so complete in my life. It was as if I'd been waiting and searching for this moment through all the other messes I'd endured and this was all I was looking for; Damon.

He set a slow rhythm and pulled away to watch me writhe underneath him, as I'm sure I did. Unlike with Stefan, I wasn't self-conscious; I wasn't waiting for the end or pretending to be interested. I was truly enjoying every second, every feeling, and every touch.

"God you feel perfect." Damon breathed, increasing his pace.

I smiled because I completely agreed with him. I closed my eyes, reveling in the moment.

"Look at me." Damon began, "I need to know you realize its me here. Not someone else."

I opened my eyes and almost met my own end because his stare was so intense. I let my fingers trace his face, memorizing it for later, keeping every bit of this moment. "More," I begged, lifting my hips to meet his.

Damon smirked and increased his pace and power even more. I bit my bottom lip and whined a bit, still keep my eyes on his as my hands drifted down his chest to rest on his backside.

"Elena," Damon whispered with pleasure as he shifted and leaned down to make love to my neck with his lips.

I suddenly had the overwhelming desire to be bitten, allowing Damon to have every part of me. I could tell we were both so close so I didn't have time to be shy about it. "I want you to bite me." I said, breathing heavily.

Damon pulled away and carefully looked at me. "You're serious?"

"Yes, please, I'm so close." I begged.

I watched Damon's face change as he growled with desire. The moment his fangs sank into my neck my body began to sing with delight. I shook with pleasure as both Damon and I fell into depths of ecstasy together.

I felt Damon lap at my skin with his tongue as he began to plant the sweetest kisses over my shoulder and chest. I'd never felt so content and so alive. Damon rolled over, pulled me into his side as he continued to kiss every inch of skin his lips were in proximity to.

I giggled, high off of my newfound drug, Damon.

"What's so funny?" Damon asked, frowning beside me.

"Oh," I laughed again. "That was, I don't think there are words to describe what that was." I sighed, with a stupid grin still on my face.

"Awful, regretful, hideous?" Damon smirked, knowing full well it was none of the three.

"No, uh, try life-altering, mind-blowing, amazing, perfect… those come close to describing _that._" I grinned wider, turning to let my hands roam his perfect chest.

His smirk reappeared so I knew he was happy once again. "Well duh."

"There's just one problem." I began, faking seriousness.

"And here we go…" He said, tensing up, falling for every bit of my act.

"Well I texted you because I couldn't sleep. The problem is I definitely can't sleep now." I pouted as Damon realized my trick, beginning to caress my arms, legs, anything he could get his hands on. "All I know is I want to stay awake, and do that over and over again."

I smiled as Damon actually looked shocked for a moment. It was a rare moment because seconds later he had pinned me down again, looking deliciously aroused. All I knew is I was not going to sleep for a while but I was perfectly fine with that. As long as Damon Salvatore was around I was fine staying awake for eternity.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? 4200 words of crap or yummy DE goodness? I just couldn't go another day without writing some Delena smut. ;) Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Reviews = love!**


End file.
